Our Lives Lost An OthelloShipping(Ash and Hilda) Story
by Titaniumgod
Summary: In the middle of the Uvonic Ocean lies a cruise ship called the Pokémon Legacy with 16 year old Ash Ketchum and 15 year old May Mapleflower with Chris Ketchum who is 18. Ash's brother. When tragedy strikes and the three have to escape only Ash gets out. When he gets washed ashore in the Unova region he is left alone and makes new friends that will get rid of his sadness.
1. Shipwreck

Rated T for some cursing. Disclaimer:I don't own Pokèmon. Let's get on with it. Minor AdvanceShipping in this chapter. This is my first fanfic.

Chapter 1

In the middle of the Uvonic Ocean lies a cruise ship called the Pokémon Legacy with 16 year old Ash Ketchum and 15 year old May Mapleflower with Chris Ketchum who is 18. Ash's brother( I created this character on my own.) When tragedy strikes and the three have to escape only Ash gets out. When he gets washed ashore in the Unova region with his Pikachu and sent to a hospital he wakes up and remembers the whole thing. He then goes out on a journey, but the past prevents him from having a good time. When he meets a trainer, will she slowly mend Ash's heart back together?

Ash's P.O.V

It was 10:30 in the morning on a beautiful cruise ship called the Legacy. My stunning girlfriend came along so we can go on a journey in the Unova region. We were more than halfway there about another 350 miles to go. We were in the dining room having breakfast talking about what we're going to do when we get there. When all of the sudden I felt the ship shake. The cups began to vibrate. The ship was striking something. I went out to the nearest window and saw a massive piece of rock sticking out of the water. I was wondering how there would be a piece of rock just lying there."Under water island." I thought. But then realization hit me. We probably struck the rock. That means were probably taking water.

"Hon we have to go." I said getting up.

"Why?" May asked.

"Because this ship may be sinking right now." I said. A couple of people overheard me and started talking and getting up.

"We have to go check it out." I said.

"Okay. Well let's go." She said with a little panic. We saw the 1st captain walking the B deck corridor.

"Hey Ashy. Maybe we should ask him what's going on. He is the 1st captain." She said.

"Good idea babe." I said with a smiled. We kissed then went up to the captain.

"Excuse me sir, but what is going on? I felt a shudder. And I saw a rock outside a window. I think we may have stricken the rock." I said.

"Oh. I didn't know. We have to go tell the captain. Let's go." Said. We followed him to the captain's resting place.

"Captain we need to speak. It's urgent." Said the first captain. The captain came to the door with his tie disassembled.

"What is it sir." He said.

"We have two passengers who say that they saw a rock and felt a shudder. They say the rock scraped the ship. We may be in danger, sir. And the lookout. Where are they?" Said the first captain. We then heard shuffling. The second captain came.

"Sir, we have confirmation that the ship is taking on water. There is a 190 ft gash in the port side, sir. I advise we close the bulkheads." Said the second captain panting.

"Water has flooded the second through fifth boiler room. We have to see the ship builder." Said the second captain.

"Oh damn it. Chris. I have to go check on him. He is staying on F deck. You coming May?" I asked.

"Uhh. Yeah. Ok let's go then." She said as we went down to F deck. Once we reached F deck we went straight to Chris' cabin. I didn't see any water. I knocked on his door loudly. He came to the door and he opened with a sleepy face.

"Dude. C'mon I was trying to have my beauty sleep." He said with a groan.

"Well stop trying because we need to get out of here." I said constantly looking down the corridor to see if water was coming.

"Because the ship is sinking." I said in despair.

"What. Are you playing a gag?" He said smiling. My brother always does this. Every time I would smile, but not this time. We just stared at him. I heard a trickling noise. I think it was water. We saw it coming down the corridor. He peeked his head out to where I was pointing and his smile got wiped off his face.

"When did this happen?" He asked rushing to get stuff together so he could leave.

"About 15 minutes ago. We need to get off. But it may be safer to wait until it sinks all of the way. It is much safer on the ship than those rickety lifeboats." I said and May nodding in agreement. I felt something cold at the bottoms of my feet. The water had reached us and it kept flowing to the stairwell. Water started flooding his room.

"Come on. We have to get out of here." I said looking at the water which was already almost to my calf. Chris came out with a lot of things in his hand. We helped him out.

"Okay here is the deal. We will try to get a lifeboat. But that shitty rule of"women, children and Pokèmon" still exists." I said irritated.

"May. You are going to have to go on a lifeboat with Pikachu. Oh damn it we didn't check on Pikachu. Let's get out of here because this water is at our upper ankle." I said. We walked up to B deck to our suite and found Pikachu lying there sleeping.

"Hey buddy. Wake up." I said to Pikachu shaking him. He woke up looking at me.

"Hey. We have to go. The ship struck a rock and we're sinking now."

"Pika?! (really?!)

"Yeah. Come on buddy." I said.

"Hey Ash." Chris said.

"Yeah." I said.

"How long until the ship sinks?" He asked.

"I don't know. But the captain, the first captain, and the second captain went to see the ship builder Moises." I said.

"I'm guessing around 4 hours." May said. Another captain came. It was the third captain came.

"Are you guys Ash Ketchum and May Mapleflower and Chris Ketchum?" Asked the captain.

"Yes we are." We all said.

"Moises wants to see you." He said with sweat dripping from his face.

"Ok." May said as we him to a suite on A deck.

"Hello kids. I hear you were the spotters of the rock." Moises said.

"Well Ash was the first. Then he tapped me and I saw it. But Chr-."

"I also saw it too, sir." He said and he gave us a look that said "don't say anything."

"Well I must inform you how the ship is going to sink. It will go down bow first. It will pretty much sink Pokètanic style. But it might take around 45 minutes longer. It has been 30 minutes. In about another 3 hours this ship is history." He said sadly while looking down.

"4 at the most. But if we're lucky. The bulkheads only go up to E deck. The policy is still women, children, and Pokèmon first, but the captain has cancelled that order so anyone can go onto the lifeboats. There's enough for about 3/4 of the passengers. And there are about 3800 passengers on board. So go while you can." He said.

"That's great. We'll be going to Unova safe and sound." We all cheered.

"But don't get too excited because there is a storm coming our way in about 5 and a half hours from now. Waves up to 50 ft are possible." He said looking out at the almost clear blue sky.

"That means that the lifeboats won't be safe." May said with a sad voice.

"What do you expect us to do?" Said Chris.

"Stay on board as long as possible." Said Moises.

"Hey does anyone feel the ship slanting a bit?" I asked.

"Yeah I do." Said Chris.

"Must be the water weighing the ship down." Said May.

"You are right May." Said Moises.

"Well we better go get your stuff then." Said Chris.

"Yeah." We said. We went back to B deck. When we got there I looked out the portable and saw that the lifeboats were getting loaded.

"We should probably go to the Boat deck." Said May.

"Yeah we should." I said in agreement.

"First let's go see where the water is." I suggested.

"Are you out of your mind?! We don't have time for this." Said Chris in disbelief.

"We go down and take a look from the stairs that's it." I said.

"Fine." They both grunted. I just chuckled. We went down there. When we got to D deck we saw water coming up from the stairwell. That means Chris' place was left under water. We then heard a bunch of people yelling and we saw people behind gates and there were these people dressed in white long sleeved shirts and black dress pants holding guns.

"Ash maybe we shouldn't get into this." Whispered May keeping her eyes on the people with the guns. We turned around and saw that there was water flooding.

"How is there water there?" Asked Chris.

"The water tight compartments are overflowing." I said. We continued walking away from the people with guns and May got her foot caught on string and something fell out that made a loud bang as it hit the ground. The three men with guns turned around and saw us with their guns pointed at us. We immediately started dashing towards the stairwell.

"Hey. Hey! Get back here." One of them said running towards us. He shot a couple shots. We turned the staircase and up it all the way to B deck.

We hid in our cabins.

They just walked by smoothly as we hid. We then came out making sure out we were out of earshot of those guys and started laughing at what happened.

"Did you see their faces?" I asked in between laughing.

"They were mad as hell." May said. We all cracked up again.

"Alright let's go." Said Chris still laughing. When we reached to the Boat deck there were a lot of lifeboats still there.

"Alright let's go get in a lifeboat." Said May.

"Yes. We should." I said as walked to the lifeboats. Chris was about to go into a boat when the fifth captain said "Sir you're not allowed to go into the lifeboats."

"Wait. But the captain said that everyone could board." I said while stepping forward.

"Well it is the law. We can't follow the captain's order because it is the law. So will this young lady get in with your Pikachu in the boat?" He asked.

"No sh-"

"Yes." She said.

"May. Please." I pleaded.

"Don't worry. I'll make it out safe. The lifeboats will go to nearest land before the storm." She said with a smile.

"But May, we don't know where the nearest land is. We are like 300 miles away from land."

"Ash it's all right. Keep Pikachu with you." She said as she stepped into the lifeboat.

"Okay. I will see you in Unova." I said hoping I was right.

"Okay. Babe see you." She said as she kissed me on the lips and sat down. We walked away from the boat. I kept my eyes on her until I couldn't see her anymore. I felt tears running down my face.

"It's okay man. We'll see her again." He said. He patted me on the back and I felt a little bit better. But it wasn't enough to stop my tears. I checked the time on the Pokètch. It was 12:15. An hour and 45 minutes after the collision. The slanting was getting worse. I went to a rail and checked the bow. It was almost to the water. But it hasn't started flooding yet.

"Let's go see if a lifeboat is free." Chris suggested. I nodded as we went to find a boat that would allow men.

"Hey Pikachu how you holding up?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Pika Pi. Pikachu. (I'm scared Ash. We should go on a lifeboat.)" He said.

"Well don't worry buddy were trying to find a boat right now"." I said and he just nodded. I checked the clock. 12:45. Two hours and fifteen minutes after impact. I looked at the bow. It was flooding with water.

"Well the bow is flooding." I said as Chris turned around and looked at the bow.

"Well what time is it?" He asked.

"It is 12:47 right now. Two hours and seventeen minutes after the rock struck us. We might only have an hour or so left." I said.

"Then what the hell are doing standing here talking? We need to go find a boat right now." He said as we started walking towards the stern.

"The slanting is making it tougher for me to walk." I said.

"Same here. If we don't get onto a lifeboat we may have to go to the stern and hold onto the railing." He said. I looked at the clock. It read 1:05. Two hours and thirty-five minutes after impact. I looked at the bow. It was completely submerged in the blue water.

"Okay we have to go to the stern. It may take us another 10 to 15 minutes to get there." I said.

"But it'll be quicker if we run." He said.

"Alright then. If you say so." I said. We then started running there. We got to the stern and found railing to hang on sun was high in the sky. I saw no other boats. I saw other people running here too. I read my watch. 1:30. 3 hours after impact. This ship probably has another 30 left.

"Dude. When we survive this, what's next? The water Is going to be freezing. We can get hypothermia in minutes." He said panicking.

"I don't know. We'll have to find a large object to stay on." I replied.

"But what about the storm?" He asked.

"Shit. The storm. I totally forgot about that. Damn I am forgetting a lot of things today." I said. I read my watch. It was 1:45. The slanting was getting worse.

"Hang on buddy. Hang on." I said.

"Pika Pi! (Ash I'm scared)." He said while crying.

"I know buddy. Just keep you're eyes closed. It'll all be over soon." I said hoping I was right. 2:00. Three and a half hours after impact. The ship's stern was rising higher into the air.

"So when is this thing going to split in half?" He asked."

"I don't know. It'll happen soon. Just be prepared for it." I said. 2:10. The ship was now at a forty five degree angle. I closed my eyes. I could hear shattering and groaning from deep within the ship. I heard cries all around me. 2:20.

The ship was still at a forty five degree angle. But just as I got comfortable the ship's lights went out and the ship split in half. I looked at Chris, but he was nowhere to be seen. I began to worry.

"Chris. Chris! CHRIS!" I screamed as tears began flowing from my eyes. The ship landed on the water with a loud thud as people hanging onto the rail almost went overboard. The stern began to rise again as the bow was pulling it down.

"Pikachu we're going to make it. Just hold on to hope." I said to him. I broke down crying. I took Pikachu and climbed onto the top of the stern. I looked down and saw people falling and holding on for dear life. Then slowly, the stern began to sink. I then realized that we'll get sucked under. So I talked to Pikachu.

"Okay Pikachu here's what we're going to do. We will get sucked under alright? I am going to need you to hold your breath on my go alright? And hold on to me tight. DON'T let go." I said. He nodded.

"We're going to get through this. Alright ready." I said as the water got closer.

"NOW!" I said as I took a deep breath and held it. We got sucked under. I could feel Pikachu clinging to me. I was having trouble trying to swim. It took me a few seconds to regain control. Pikachu's grip was hurting my stomach. But it was good that was cling tight. We then began to swim up to the surface. I started breathing as soon as I reached the surface. The water was freezing as hell.

"Alright Pikachu we need to find a big object to stay on alright?"

"Pika (Yes.)" He said. We then began searched for a big piece of something to lay on. We came across a big couch. We lied on it and got comfortable. It was 2:35. Four hours and five minutes after impact. The sun disappeared. I saw dark clouds coming our way. The storm was here. But it is here earlier than predicted by Moises.

"Pikachu. The storm is coming. Hold on tight." I said

"Pika (Okay.)" He said as he clung onto me tighter. The waves were getting bigger. I saw the lifeboat that May was in. I kept my eyes on it while I was on the ship. But I saw it in a bad way. The boat she was in struck the rock that the ship struck. Why would they go near there anyway. The waves pushed them against the rock. I didn't see anyone. I broke down in tears. I lost my brother and my girlfriend. But now was probably my time. The waves got bigger and bigger. I closed my eyes. And all I saw next was blackness.

Like it? Review it. And let me know if any spelling errors.


	2. Beached

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Pokèmon. Let's get on with it.

Ages: Ash 16, Hilda 15, Cheren 17, Bianca 14, Professor Juniper 34, Trip 15

Ash's P.O.V

I woke up to the sound of waves around me. I was being pushed by them. I looked for Pikachu. He was a couple feet away from me still asleep. I felt very weak. But I had to see if he was alright. So I got up, but I sat right back down. My vision was blurry so I decided to crawl. I went over there and picked Pikachu up.

"Hey buddy. We made it." I said with a weak smile. He woke up.

"Pika Pi. (Yes we did.)" He said. I began to crawl towards the small town. I stood up using all of my strength. I found a Pokèmon lab. Pikachu was sick. I had to take care of him. So I went to the Pokèmon lab. There were 5 people inside. I went in.

"Help. My Pikachu needs help." I croaked. They turned around.

"Please." I said. Then I collapsed.

Time Change

I woke up. I was in a hospital bed. I heard talking. It was the news. They were talking about the Legacy.

"There were many lives lost in the tragedy of the ship. If it weren't for the storm people would have made it to shore safely. The spotters of this rock that struck the ship was Ash Ketchum, May Mapleflower, who may be deceased, and Chris Ketchum, who may be deceased. The ship may have sank at 2:35, four hours and five minutes after impact with rock." Said the news reporter. But now everything was blocked off from my hearing because I was sobbing. I thought that i had lost my girlfriend and my brother. I felt like my life was about over. But I was still hoping they were alive. I then heard the sound of a door opening. It was the same people from back at the lab.

"Hi there. We saw that you came in and we took you to the hospital as soon as you collapsed." Said a brown haired lady in a lab coat.

"Um thanks." I said wiping my tears away.

"They healed your Pikachu. He will be alright." She said.

"That's good to hear." I said with a slight smile.

"Are you by any chance a survivor of the Legacy sinking?" A girl with hat on her head with a pink Pokè symbol on it. She was wearing shorts that were ripped that stopped at her upper thighs. She had dark brown hair. She was beautiful.

"Yes. I can remember it all too clearly. I-I-I was eating breakfast. A-and then the shuddering started. My girlfriend also felt it too. We saw a rock. My brother saw it also. Chris." I said. The news reporter spoke again. Everyone turned to the tv screen.

"We have confirmed it. Out of the 3800 that survived only 560 people survived. And the bodies of Chris Ketchum and May Mapleflower were found. They were dead." The news reporter said. Everyone looked at me. I felt tears coming again. They were really gone. I lost two very important people in my life. I looked up at the people who were giving me sympathetic looks.

"We are so sorry for your losses. We really are." Said the girl with the pink Pokè symbol on the hat. I just sobbed more and more. I got up. I felt a lot better physically, but I still felt a little drained.

"Hey where are you going? The hospital hasn't cleared you yet." Said the kid with khaki pants and orange jacket.

"To check on Pikachu." I said still crying. I went around the corner. I found the room they were keeping Pikachu in. He was sound asleep. I limped over to his bed.

"Hey buddy." I said shaking him while smiling. Tears still in my eyes.

"How you holding up?" I asked.

"Pika Pi Pika. Pikachu? (I'm ok. Where's May and Chris?)" He said.

"I'm sorry P-Pikachu, b-but they're gone." I said more tears coming out. I heard Pikachu sobbing too. It was very painful to hear Pikachu cry. I put my head into his bead and cried. A couple minutes later a doctor came in to check on on Pikachu.

"Uh who are you?" Asked the doctor in a stern voice.

"I am this Pikachu's owner, Ash Ketchum." I said. The doctor gasped.

"What are you doing in here then? You need to go back to your room." Said the doctor.

"I feel a lot better. Just a little of my energy is still drained. But I can walk normally now." I said in a melancholy tone.

"Well you do say that you feel better. We'll get the doctor to check up on you. In the mean time I'm going to need you to go back to your room, okay?" The doctor said.

"Okay. If my Pikachu gets better before the doctor comes in to clear me will you bring him to me?" I asked.

"Sure thing." The doctor said with a smile. I got up and walked to my room. Those five people were in there still.

"Hey." They said.

"Hey." I said in that same melancholy tone.

"You mind if we introduced ourselves?" Asked the lady in the Lab coat.

"No go ahead." I said with a weak smile my eyes still watering a little bit.

"Well my name is Isabella Juniper. But you may call me professor Juniper." Said the lady in the Lab coat.

"I'm Bianca. I am a beginning trainer. It looks like you are not a beginner when it comes to travelling." The girl with the blond hair and white and green cap on.

"Well I have travelled through Kanto, my home place and my brother's home place." Tears came again.

"You don't have to say anything that will hurt you." Said Professor Juniper.

"I'm fine Professor. Hoenn, where my g-girlfriend was born, Johto, and Sinnoh. I was going to start my journey here with May, my girlfriend, but she's g-g-gone." I started crying again. Putting my hands to my face. But I told myself to stay tough.

"I'm Hilda White. Nice to meet you. Hey. It'll be alright" The girl with the shorts said. She put her hand on my shoulder patting it in hopes of making me feel better. I smiled at her. I thought I saw her blush and smile, but I didn't think much of it.

"I'm Cheren. Again I am sorry for your loss." The boy with the different shades of blue jacket he has on.

"Thanks. That means a lot." I said smiling. The tears came to a stop, but there was a big hole in my heart.

"I'm Trip. I know what your going through. My older brother died from a train accident." Said the kid with with the khaki pants and orange jacket on.

"My name... Is Ash Ketchum." I said knowing what their response is going to be.

"Wait. You were one of the spotters of the rock?" Trip asked.

"Yeah." I said looking at my feet. I heard the door open behind me. My doctor with my Pikachu came in.

"Well Ash. You are free to go anytime you want. And here is your Pikachu."

He said. Pikachu jumped into my arms.

"Pika Pi! (Hey Ash!)" He squealed out of excitement.

"Hey buddy. I would like you to meet some people. That is is Trip, that is Professor Juniper, that is Cheren, that is Hilda, and that is Bianca." I said pointing out the people who's names belong to.

"Pikachu. Pika. (Hi guys. Nice to meet you all.)" He said.

"Hi Pikachu. He's a cutie." Hilda said as she took him out of my arms. She hugged him tight.

"U-uh Hilda. He doesn't like that." I warned her.

"Are you kidding me? All Pokèmon like hugs." She squealed.

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu thunderbolted her. She fell to the ground. Another girl getting shocked by Pikachu. Isn't that coincidence?

"Hey hey. You alright?" I asked. She got up in the the blink of an eye.

"Wow. That had to be the most powerful Thunderbolt I've ever experienced." She said with sparkling eyes and excitement.

"I have to agree with Hilda here. How long have you trained Pikachu?" Professor Juniper asked.

"For almost seven years I think." I said scratching my head.

"Wow. You're Pikachu has to be really powerful." Said Bianca.

"How about we have a battle." Suggested Cheren. Hilda hit him on the chest.

"Why would you ask him that? Didn't you hear that he lost two very important people in his life?" She asked him looking at me with a sympathetic/sad face.

"No Hilda it's fine. I'll have a battle with you." I said getting pumped.

"Be warned. I'm not going easy on you." He said with a smirk.

"That's exactly what I want to hear." I said with a smile. This is the first real smile I've had since I learned that two people in my life died.

"Let's go to the battlefield." Professor Juniper said.

At the the battlefield

"Ok. This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash Ketchum and Cheren. Who's ever Pokèmon is last standing is the winner. Bring out your Pokèmon." Said Professor Juniper.

"Alright Pikachu. Let's do this." I said with enthusiasm as he jumped off of my shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Alrighty then. I choose you Herdier. I am not a beginner trainer. I came back to visit. So I may be even with you." Cheren said with a smirk.

"Let's see about that." I also said with a smirk.

"Alright. Let the battle, begin!" Said Professor Juniper.

"Alright Herdier, use Hyper Fang." He demanded. Herdier came at me with teeth sharp as knives. But I can counter that.

"Pikachu, counter that with Quick Iron Tail." I said and Pikachu used Quick Attack to dodge and used Iron Tail from above which hit Herdier square in the back.

"Herdier. You alright?" He asked him. Herdier replied by getting up.

"I have to admit Ash I didn't see that coming. But that won't stop us. Herdier use Screech." He said as he covered his ears. I covered mine.

"Alright Pikachu. Cover your ears and then use Thunderbolt." I yelled over the Screech.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu unleashed an almighty Thunderbolt that shocked Herdier until it fell. But I could tell that Herdier wasn't done yet.

"Well Cheren. I have to give your Herdier points for be a strong and tough Pokèmon." I said.

"Why thank you. But this is where things end. Use Hyper Beam. Full power too." Herdier nodded and unleashed a powerful beam of energy towards Pikachu.

"Alright Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt on my go. Ready. Now!" I yelled.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUU!" He yelled and unleashed a Thunderbolt that that made the Hyper Beam look like trash and the Hyper Beam completely disintegrated and Herdier fainted after 4 seconds of being hit with Thunderbolt.

"Herdier is unable to battle so Ash is the winner." Professor Juniper announced. Cheren returned Herdier back to his Pokèball and Pikachu jumped on my shoulder like normal.

"You did great buddy." I said and then petted him on the head.

"Wow Ash your Pikachu has to be the most powerful of it's kind I've ever seen. It didn't get hit once." Said Cheren.

"Thanks. I have to say that Hyper Beam was actually the strongest I've seen in a while. But great battle." I said.

"Yeah you too." He said. We both shook hands.

"Well Mr. Powerful trainer what other Pokèmon do you have with you?" Asked Hilda.

"I only have one other. It's kind of private, but I'll tell you. It is a Lucario." I said.

"It's a Lucario. What's there to hide?" Asked Trip smugly.

"It's a Shiny Lucario." I said with a smirk. I took him out of his Pokèball and everyone gasped including the Professor.

"Wooooah." Said Bianca."That is very cool." She said.

"When did you get it?" Asked Hilda.

"I've had it since when it was at it's pre-evolved form Riolu." I said looking at it.

"I'm actually wondering how he was still with me when I out in the middle of the sea... Wait, Lucario did you keep me afloat?" I asked looking into his eyes smiling.

"Yes Ash." He said in human language.

"Wooooah. He can talk. So cool." Bianca.

"Wow. Thank you Lucario." I said gratefully.

"Hey Ash. Can I battle your Lucario with Snivy?" Asked Trip.

"Ok." I said getting pumped. We went to the battlefield.

"Yay more referring. This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash Ketchum's Lucario and Trip's Snivy. Whoever's Pokèmon is last standing is the winner. Pull out your Pokèmon and let the battle begin." Professor Juniper said with excitement. We pulled out our Pokèmon and we began.

"Alright Trip you get the first move." I said.

"Okay, but you might regret it. Snivy use Leaf Tornado." He said.

"Take it." I said. The leafy tornado didn't even move Lucario.

"Wow amazing. Lucario didn't even budge." Said Hilda.

"Damn. That is one powerful Pokèmon. But that is fine. Snivy. Use SolarBeam." He said.

"Wow. Your Snivy knows SolarBeam and you just got it. That's impressive yet very unlikely. Lucario use Extrasensory." I said. He charged up and then released a wave of psychic energy. It overpowered the SolerBeam and hit Snivy. Snivy looked like it almost fainted.

"Snivy no. How the hell is your Lucario so strong?" Asked Trip shocked.

"I've been training him for all my life." I said with a smile.

"Lucario. Finish this with a weak Aura Sphere." I said. He charged up a somewhat small orb of Aura.

"Dodge it and use Screech." Snivy dived out of the way as it used Screech.

"Lucario use a weak Diamond Fist." I said. He charged up a silvery fist and hit Snivy knocking it out.

"Snivy is unable to battle. So the winner is Ash." Said Professor Juniper.

"Snivy return." Trip said as Snivy got sucked back into it's Pokèball.

"Alright Lucario. Return." I said as Lucario got sucked into it's Pokèball.

"Well Ash. That is one hell of a Pokèmon you got there." Said Trip.

"Thank you." I replied

Time Change

It was nighttime. I was ready to go to bed so I would be ready for my journey tomorrow.

"Hey buddy. How you holding up?" I asked Pikachu with a smile.

"Pika Pi. (I'm alright. I guess.)" He said.

"Hey. You ready for the journey tomorrow?" I asked.

"Pika Pikachu. (You betcha I am.)" He said with determination.

"Well then. Let's get some rest." I said.

"Goodnight Pikachu." I said.

"Pika. (Goodnight Ash.)"I went to go put my arm around May. But I felt nothing, but empty space. I started crying. And I fell asleep with tears in my eyes.

Let me know if there are spelling errors.


	3. Journey

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Pokèmon.

Ash 16, Hilda 15, Iris 14

Ash's P.O.V

I woke up with sun in my eyes. I rolled over and Pikachu was lying there still sleeping. I rolled over and the clock read 8:47. I yawned. I guess Pikachu was half asleep because as soon as I yawned he woke up.

"Good morning Pikachu." I said.

"Pika Pika (Morning Ash.)"

"How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"Pika Pikachu. (I slept fine Ash.)" He replied.

"Ready for our journey through the Unova region?" I asked pumped.

"Pika! (You betcha.)" He said while pumping his fist.

"Well let's do this." I said with determination. I got myself dressed and we both went downstairs to the Pokèmon lab and Professor Juniper and Hilda was there.

"Morning Ash." Said Hilda with a smile.

"Morning Hilda." I said as I smiled.

"How'd you sleep?" She asked.

"Alright I guess." I said looking down at my feet with that melancholy tone.

"You alright? You seem... down." She said worried.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said trying to sound cheerful, but sadness took over and made my voice crack.

"You miss May in bed with you don't you?" She asked with sympathy.

"Yes. Before I went to bed I went to put my arm around her, but there was nothingness. I just cried myself to sleep." I said tearing up a little. She hugged me. She smelled so good. Like strawberries.

"I'm so sorry." She said. We looked into each other's eyes. Hers was filled with a lot of sympathy. We pulled away from each other. Professor Juniper came over here and started talking.

"So Ash. I know that you're wondering where you're first gym is at." She said.

"Yeah I am." I said nodding.

"The first gym is in Striaton City. Hilda will guide you." She said smiling.

"Okay. Is there a Pokèmon center in that city?" I asked.

"Yeah there is. When we get we should probably rest." She said.

"What route do we take to get there?" I asked.

"Route 1." Said Hilda.

"Alright. Let's go. Wait. Where's Bianca, Cheren, and Trip?" I said.

"They already left." Said Professor.

"Huh. Alright. Let's go catch up with them." I exclaimed.

"Come on Hilda." I yelled already out the door.

"Wait up Ash." Hilda said running towards me."

On Route 1

Me and Hilda were walking on Route 1 in silence. But I have an interesting question to ask.

"Hey Hilda. What is your dream?"

"My dream. Is to become a Pokèmon coordinator." She said with a smile.

"What about yours?" She asked.

"Damn. My dream is to become a Pokèmon master." I said.

"Well so far you are on the right track." She said with a smile.

"So what was your starter Pokèmon you chose?" I asked.

"Tepig." She said. I heard rustling. I looked to my right. I saw something purple sticking out.

"Wait I have a Pokèdex right?" I asked.

"Yeah. Pull it out." She said.

"Axew, the Tusk Pokèmon. It uses it's tusks to cut things. Their tusks sometimes break, but they regrow." Said my Pokèdex.

"Hey. I want to catch it." Said Hilda.

"Hey Hilda. I don't think that's an Axew." I said. But she didn't listen. She grabbed a Pokèball and threw it towards the purple stuff.

"Ouch." Said the purple haired being. She stood up. When I saw her she had so much damn hair I was wondering how she was toppling over.

"Hey. Watch where you're throwing that." Said the girl.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were a Pokèmon." Said Hilda.

"Well you should be sorry. That his me square in the back of the head." She said in a stern voice. Hilda backed down looking at her with a sorry look. Then the Pokèmon that was shown on the Pokèdex popped out of her hair. Wow. All of that purple hair. Who knows what type of shit lives in there.

"Well it's just that I am a new trainer." She said in a sorry tone. The purple headed girl calmed down a bit.

"Oh. Well I guess I was a little rough on you. Sorry." The girl said.

"No it's my fault." Hilda said smiling with that sorry face still there.

"What are you two's names?" She asked looking just me up and down.

"Well my name is Hilda White. Nice to meet you." Hilda said shaking the girl's hand.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." I said. But I didn't expect a reaction since she is not much of the news type. I found that out with aura. I'll explain later.

"Well my name is Iris Dragonflower." She said smiling.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too. So where are you guys headed?" Iris asked.

"We are headed to Striaton City for Ash's first gym battle." Said Hilda. Iris was studying us.

"Are you two possibly a thing?" She asked with a grin. We both looked at each other then looked away. We were both blushing.

"No. Not in a million years no." Hilda said blushing hard.

"I agree." I said my face feeling like it was dipped in place for a microsecond.

"You guys are blushing." She said in that "You guys just Don't want to admit it" tone. I changed the subject. And thank Arceus it worked.

"So anyway. Iris what is your dream? Me and Hilda were discussing our dreams earlier." I said.

"My dream is to become a Dragon master. A damn great one too. " She said looking at the sky.

"Well you go get it Iris." Hilda said in a courageous voice. The wind was light. And her hair was swaying in the wind. She was beauti- wait. Don't think like that. You just met her only a few days ago. Me, Hilda, and Iris kept walking. I was looking at the road as those two were talking about girly stuff like fashion. Then buildings appeared.

"Well. Here we are. Ash, welcome to Striaton City." Hilda said with a grin.

Hilda' s P.O.V.

Me, Ash, and Iris were walking. Me and Iris were talking about fashion and dreams of ours and Ash was focusing on the road. I took a couple of glances at him. He was so cute when he was focu- WOOAH. Now don't think that way about a boy you just met a few days ago. My brain and my conscious were arguing. But all of that ended when I looked up and saw buildings. We made it Striaton City.

"Well. Here we are. Ash, welcome to Striaton City." I said with a grin.

"Hell . Let's go to the Pokèmon center for resting." Said Ash. I chuckled at his determination. We began walking towards the Pokèmon center. We went inside. Ash went directly to Nurse Joy while me and Iris were sitting in some of the chairs.

"So Hilda. What do you think about Ash?" Asked Iris.

"Don't tell him this, but I think he is really cute. But truth be told I actually don't have feelings for him." I said. But that was a little bit of a lie. I had a teeny tiny crush on him.

"Huh. So you wouldn't mind if I were to ask him out?" She asked with a smirk.

"No." I said, but with gritted teeth. But I remembered that his girlfriend died.

"Really now? You had your teeth gritted." Said Iris still smirking.

"Look. It really wouldn't matter." I said.

"And why is that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"Because his girlfriend died along with his brother." I said. Iris immediately began to worry.

"Oh no. I did not know. When did this happen?" She asked in a shocked and worried voice.

"It happened two days ago." I said."He is a survivor of the sinking of a ship called the Legacy." I said. She gave me a look that said "really? That's the reason?"

"No really. What happened?" She asked.

"I told you. He is a survivor of a shipwreck." I said with no falter in my voice. And my look must've been serious enough to convince I was telling the truth. We looked at Ash who was still talking to Nurse Joy.

"I know that he's trying to keep his emotions in." I said. We started giving him sympathetic looks. He turned around. He looked at us weird.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" He asked.

"No reason." We both said looking at our feet. Then he had some sort of realization face.

"You guys are worried about me?" He asked.

"Yeah we are." We said in a sympathetic voice.

"Thanks guys, but really, I am fine." He said. I swear I heard him choke up a little, but I didn't think anything of it.

"I got us some rooms. We have 205 and 206." He said. "Now. I will be in room 205. That one has two beds. 206 has one bed. So who wants to go in 205 with me?" He asked. Iris gave me a look that said "You go with him". Iris has really good looks.

"I'll go." I blurted out.

"Alright. It's settled." He said.

"But before we go up. Let's go eat dinner. On me." He said while smiling which made my heart skip a beat. I was going to be sleeping in the same room as Ash.

Ash's P.O.V

So me, Iris and Hilda ate dinner. I paid the bill and we went up to our rooms. Iris went to 206. Me and Hilda went to 205. I put in the key with Hilda standing right behind me.

"So what's your agenda before going to bed?" I asked opening the door and walking in.

"I usually take a shower, brush my teeth comb my hair." Hilda said.

"I usually take a shower in the morning. But before I go to bed I go onto my Pokètch and use it for a little bit." I said.

"Ok. Well I am going to take a shower." Hilda said getting clothes and going into the bathroom. While she was in the shower and I was on my Pokètch my mind drifted off thinking about Hilda. She was very beautiful. She is sweet and kind and worries for others. She is incredible. But how I would my feelings to her I don't know. But all I know is that I should make it happen. My mind was still drives off for another 5 minutes and I heard a door opening which snapped me out of my thoughts. It was Hilda exiting the bathroom. She was stunning. For a second I actually couldn't remember my name. Her hair was down and wet. She was in a sky blue tank top and black shorts on. But I was caught red handed.

"Uh Ash. Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked.

"U-u-Uhhh n-nothing." I stuttered. I was making a fool out of myself.

"Ash you alright." Asked Hilda.

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I'm fine." I said in not a breezy voice. God job Ketchum good job. I turned off my Pokètch.

"Ready for tomorrow?" Asked Hilda. I tried keeping my eyes off of her.

"Yeah. I'm pumped." I said with determination.

"Well we should get to bed." She said. As she was walking to her bed she tripped on a stair that led to the bed. I got up ran and went to catch her.

"Ooh. Oh Ash thank you." She said her cheeks red probably from embarrassment.

"Yeah " I said smiling. We looked in each other's eyes. We were getting closer when "BUUZZZZZZZZZZZ." My Pokètch made noise. We got up and went to our beds.

"Alright. Let's go to bed." I said. We went to our beds. We smiled at each when I pulled the sheets over and I dozed off. My gym battle was tomorrow. And I wasn't nervous one bit.


	4. Feelings

Disclaimer: I know. Pokèmon does not belong to me. Enough with the reminding.

Ash 16, Hilda 15, Iris 14, Cilan 22

Ash's P.O.V

I woke up. I checked the clock. It was 8:00. Oh shit. I need to get ready. So I got up, took a shower, put on my clothes and woke up Pikachu. And I turned on my Pokètch. Hilda woke up shortly after.

"Morning Hilda." I said.

"Good morning Ash. How did you sleep?" She asked.

"I slept well." I said smiling.

"I am going to cheer for you. I have something special." She said. I swear it was almost in a seductive tone. Again, I didn't think much of it.

"Hmmmmm. Can't wait. We should we go to the lobby and wait for Iris." I said. For some reason I started blushing. So me and Hilda went to the lobby and we saw Iris. So I guess she was waiting for us.

"Hey Iris." I said.

"Hey Ash. Hi Hilda." She said.

"Hey Ash. So what is your strategy for the gym leaders?" Hilda asked. Wait. She added an "s" at the end. There's more than one.

"So it's not just one. Hmmmmm. Take them all." I said with determination. Pikachu pumped his fist. If I was challenging the Striaton City gym I was going to have a challenge. I looked at my Pokètch. It was 10:45. We walked out of the Pokèmon center and went to go find the gym. It was next to a gym. We went inside. The setting surprised, shocked, and astonished me. It was a restaurant

"Uh Hilda. You sure we are in the right place?" I asked looking around while walking forward. A person with green hair stopped me in my tracks. His name tag read Cilan.

"Hello. Table for three?" Asked Cilan.

"Uh I was actually he-" He sat me down in a chair.

"Our special today is the herb and garlic chicken. We have our nice soda for you also." He said.

"Um actua-"

"Today's special soup. We have chicken and dumpling soup. It is savory." He said. I was starting to get annoyed. I heard a couple of girls to my left snickering and I saw them pointing.

"I jus-"

"Our special salad today is the Caesar salad. You would enjoy it a lot." I had enough. I stood up and yelled "I just want to have a gym battle!" He didn't flinch one bit. His face was calm as a pond in the morning.

"Oh. It is a gym battle you would like." He said. Two other people came out of nowhere and stood next to him. One had red hair and his name tag read Chili and one with blue hair and his tag said Cress. He was looking at his feet and smirking.

"Then a gym battle you've got." Cilan said.

"The question is who do you want to battle?" Chili asked.

"You could battle with me. It would elegant." Said Cilan.

"Or you could battle with me. I would put a lot of heat and spice into our battle." Said Chili.

"Or me. Our battle would be loose and wild like water." Said Cress.

"Actually. I would like to battle all of you." I said. Their face went from smiling to surprised and a little taken aback. Cilan's was still calm as ever.

"What do we do?" Whispered Chili into Cilan' s ear. "We have not had a challenger like him in a long time." He continued.

"I know what to do." Whispered Cilan "What is your name?" Asked Cilan stepping forward.

"My name... is Ash Ketchum." Their jaws dropped. They must realize I am a survivor of the Legacy sinking.

"You're one of the survivors of the shipwreck. Hey. We'll do a gym battle with you. All three of us." Cilan said. He said it sympathetically, but I could tell he was also psyched to battle. I heard a rumbling. The restaurant changed. We were standing in a gym. Battlefield and everything.

"So. It'll be two out of three wins that will earn you the badge. Is that okay?" Asked Cilan.

"No. Make it all." I said with determination. I looked over my shoulder. I didn't see Hilda. Just Iris.

"Hey. Where's Hilda?" I asked curiously. My question was answered when I saw Hilda. But she was stunning. She was in a pink cheerleading outfit. She also had her hair tied back into pigtails. I lost track of what was happening as I kept my attention on her. I started drooling. But I snapped out of the trance when I told myself stay in control. Iris was smirking. She must've known she would do that from Hilda.

"Who would you like to battle first?" Asked Cilan.

"I choose Chili." I said. Cilan and Cress stepped aside as Chili went to the opposite side. Cilan was referring.

"This will be a one on one battle between Ash Ketchum the challenger and Chili the gym leader. Whoever's Pokèmon is last standing is the winner. Bring out Pokèmon." Cilan said. Chili pulled out a monkey fire Pokèmon. I didn't use my Pokèdex because I was too focused on the battle. I used Pikachu.

"Alright. Let the battle begin!" Said Cilan.

"Alright Ash. You get the first hit." Said Chili.

"Ok. Pikachu use Quick Attack." The fire Pokèmon looked like it dodged, but Pikachu grazed him. It looks like that he didn't take much damage.

"Wow Ash. That was the fast Quick Attack I've seen in a while." Said Chili with enthusiasm.

"You can do it Ash." Yelled Hilda. I glanced over her way. I thought I saw a flash of her panties. I was pretty sure I saw them. But then I shook out of it and focused on the battle again.

"Alright Pansear use Fire Blast." Said Chili. Landers shot out a violent human shaped was of flames towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu use Volt Tackle." I said. I thought I saw a red gleam in Pikachu's eyes for a split second. Damn. I thinking about seeing everything today. Pikachu charged up a Volt Tackle, but it looked way more powerful than it was supposed to. The air was cackling with electricity and Pikachu charged towards Pansear. I yelled him to stop,but the sound of electricity was deafening. I saw a massive explosion as I was blown back. I saw Chili get knocked off of his feet too. I fell a few feet from the battlefield. There was a big dent in the battlefield and Pikachu stood there wondering what just happened. Pansear lied there still. It was extremely injured. I got up. My arm was hurting right now. Iris and Hilda rushed towards me.

"Ash you alright? That was not a Volt Tackle." Said Iris.

"I think my arm is broken or something. And if it wasn't a Volt Tackle then what was it?" I asked.

"The move your Pikachu Just used is a move none other than Zekrom can learn. That move was Bolt Strike. And your Pikachu has mastered the move. But how did he learn it?" Said Iris.

"I don't know. But Pansear is in very bad shape." I said running towards it. The two followed behind me.

"Oh shit this is not good. He is bleeding. When a Pokèmon is bleeding that means it's severely injured. Iris. Can you go check on Chili?" I asked while studying the wounds on Pansear.

"Yeah." She said and she ran over to him.

"I don't think a hospital will help." I said.

"Then what are we going to do? Chili is going to be mad as hell." Said Hilda. I looked at her so I could speak. But her beauty was starting to take effect on my talking.

"I w-will h-h-help him out." I stuttered. Hilda looked a little worried.

"Ash are you alright?" She asked me.

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? I'm fine." I said, but in a high pitched voice. I returned voice to normal.

"Look. I can fix this. You may perceive this as some sort of magic or something. But it's not." I said.

"Uh okay." She said confused. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel aura course through me into my fingertips. The scratches and bruises started disappearing on Pansear. He opened his eyes. He was happy as ever. My arm felt better too. Hilda looked at me in amazement. I felt a slight bit drained of energy. You see I am a aura master. I learned this stuff from my Lucario. If it weren't for him I wouldn't be able to do anything with aura. Chili walked over.

"Uh that was some battle. But why is Pansear so happy? And why didn't he take damage?" He started getting excited."D-d-does this mean he's in-invincible?" He said jumping. I was going to correct him when I just dropped it.

"This is the happiest day of my life. Thank you Ash. Matter fact. Cilan, give him the gym badge. He deserves it." He said while winking at me. Cilan came over here with a box in his hand. It had a badge that had blue, green and red. They called it the Trio Badge.

"Well Ash. You deserve this badge. Congratulations." He put the badge in my hand. I pulled out my badge case (I don't know where I got this) and put it in the first slot. We thanked them and was about to head out when I heard my name. Hilda was still in her cheerleading outfit which gave me butterflies every time I look at her.

"Hey Ash." I turned around and saw Cilan.

"Yeah. What's up?" I replied.

"I was wondering if I could travel with you for a little bit." He said.

"Hell yeah. You can come." I said.

"Great. This will be awesome." He said.

"So Cilan. Where is the next gym?" I asked.

"It would be in the city of Nacrene. You would have to take Route 2." He replied. I looked over at Hilda. She was still hot with her hair in pigtails and her cheerleading outfit. Iris looked at me and mouthed "Like it?" I nodded. I didn't intentionally mean to nod. She then looked at me.

"Uh Ash. Ash." She said. I snapped out out of my trance."Why are you staring at me?. Is there something on my face?" She asked.

"Uh. Uh." I just stuttered trying to think of something.

"If you're going to spit it out spit it out already." Said Hilda.

"Falafel." I said. I mentally kicked myself in the ass. I just said falafel. Shut. She is probably on to me right now. Damn it Ash. Why did you have to do that like a dumbass?

"Speaking of falafel I'm hungry." Said Iris. She winked at me. I thanked her by mouthing it. Iris went running off.

"Hey Iris where you going? I was going to make lunch." Said Cilan. She immediately turned right back around.

"I am connoisseur. I can make the lunch of a lifetime if I wanted to. I will whip up. It will take about 20 minutes though." Said Cilan as he brought out his cooking utensils from his sack. How in the the hell are you going to fit a portable stove in a backpack that small? The world may never know.

Hilda' s P.O.V

For some reason Ash has been acting weird lately. I just started thinking that when he went to go to the woods with Iris to swing on vines or something. I don't know what their doing. Just hope it doesn't involve Ash kissing Iris. Wait... Why do I care? I don't even like Ash that way. I know I had a little bit of a crush on him before I don't now. I went into the woods and changed into my original clothes and sat down at the portable table (How does Cilan carry all of this stuff with him?) About 15 minutes later Ash and Iris came back both of them panting.

"Wow Ash. I didn't know you had that in you." Said Iris panting.

"Yeah. That was fun. We should do that more often." Said Ash.

"Yeah." Said Iris. They fist bumped.

"Alright. Lunch is ready. Enjoy." Said Cilan. They were cucumber sandwiches with a special sauce. They were DELCIOUS. We then packed up and started walking towards Nacrene City.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note.

Hey guys. Sorry I haven't been updating. I am having a rough time in school so I don't have time to write chapters. I will start updating the story on the weekends and I'm gonna be make my second fanfic based off the game huniepop. I will be making oneshots. Anyway I will update as soon as I can. See you guys! :)


	6. Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokèmon. Also. Mistakes were made. I accidentally posted the same chapter twice. Anyway on with it

Hilda's P.O.V.

The four of us were walking Route 3 to Nacrene City. Ash was doing that thing where he doesn't talk and just looks at the ground. I don't blame him. It's only been two days since his girlfriend and brother died. He must be psychologically thrown off balance after the shipwreck. I wanted him to feel better. And I wanted to help, but I didn't know how. All I knew was that the only way to mend a broken heart was time. And for the the passing of important people it takes A LOT of time. Anyway all of us were silent. Cilan was looking at his Pokènav, Iris was walking with her Axew sticking out of her hair. Not much was happening. I was enjoying the nature though. The fresh air, the sound of Pidove and Tranquill chirping added to it. And the bright blue sky with the sun sky high. It was perfect. We walked for another few miles then stopped take a break.

"Hey Cilan. How much longer until we make it to Nacrene City?" Asked Ash. He was sitting on the ground petting Pikachu.

"We have a few more miles. There will be a clearing on the right. That will tell us were almost there." Cilan replied. After a few minutes of resting we started walking again. I was curious to what Ash's battle strategy was for Lenora.

"Hey Ash." He looked up to know I had his attention.

"Yeah." He replied.

"What is your strategy for Lenora a.k.a the gym leader of Nacrene City?" I asked him. He looked to the ground again. I really felt bad for him.

"I don't know. Win." He said with sadness and determination.

"Come on Ash. You can't just say win if you don't have a plan." Iris said.

"Iris does have a point there Ash. You don't want to go blindsided in a gym battle. So what is your plan?" Cilan said. Ash just shrugged his shoulders.

"Use my stronger Pokèmon Lucario." He said. I did looked confused.

"You have a Lucario?" She said with curiosity and excitement.

"Yeah. Not only is it over powerful, but it is also a shiny Lucario." He said. He pulled Lucario's Pokèball out and released him.

"Wow soooo cooool." She said with amazement.

"I have had him since my childhood when it was a Riolu." He said.

"Wow." Said Iris. And apparently that was the only thing she could muster because she was admiring the color of Lucario. A couple minutes later Ash returned Lucario to his Pokèball and we proceeded. After about ten more minutes of walking that clearing Cilan mentioned was coming into view. And further beyond it was Nacrene City. We were almost there. We walked to the entrance of the city and stood there taking in the sight.

"Well Ash. Here we are. Nacrene City." I said. We walked around and eventually found the Pokèmon center. We entered and I went directly went to the resting area. Ash went up to Nurse Joy. But what was odd was that the Nurse Joy here looked exactly the same. I got up and walked over to where Ash was.

"Do you happen to have two rooms with two beds?" Asked Ash.

"Yes we do. Would you like it on the third floor or the fourth floor. " Asked Nurse Joy.

"Third floor please." Ash replied. Nurse Joy then gave him two keys to the rooms. One said 306 and one said 305. I needed to know if that was the Nurse Joy we saw in Striation City.

"Are you by chance the same Nurse Joy from Striaton City?" I asked.

"No. That was my twin cousin." She said with her "joyful" smile. I still looked confused. Twin cousin? Is that genetically possible?

"You see. Nurse Joy has lots of siblings and cousins. All of which are twins." Cilan said. I heard Ash mutter "No shit Sherlock." I just chuckled. Nurse Joy nodded her head to signal that he was right.

"Yes. I have a twin sister in Castelia City. That is the biggest city in the Unova region." Nurse Joy said. Ash looked up when she said "Castelia City."

"How do you get there? Is there a gym?" He asked.

"You have to go through Pinwheel Forest and you will have to cross the Sky Bridge. The sight on the bridge is beautiful. And yes there is a gym there. The gym leader's name is Burgh." Nurse Joy said.

"Thanks. I'll remember when we get out of here." Said Ash. We thanked Nurse Joy and went to go eat lunch. Cilan didn't make it this time. We got it from the center. It was pretty good. Once we ate lunch we went to go explore the city. But actually we went to the gym to see if Lenora was there. When we got there a note was on the door telling us that Lenora was out of town in Undella Town. She said that she would be back in town tomorrow. But Undella Town. That's all the way in east Unova. I wonder what's she's doing there. Ash doesn't seem to be fazed about it. But he was still doing the "looking-down-and-not-talking" thing.

"Ash are you alright?" I asked worried.

"I am okay." He said. Yeah that was a fat load of shit. He knows and I know it.

"Are you sure? You're not talking much right now." I said.

"C'mon Ash. We're here for you. Iris said. Ash had enough. He snapped.

"I said I'm fine. Damn it!" He said with anger. I thought I saw his eyes gleaming for a second. Iris didn't like his tone. She was about retort, but I gave her a look that told her to not say anything.

Time Change(Ash's P.O.V.)

We were heading back to the Pokèmon center. It was 6:45 in the evening. I needed to rest up. Tomorrow was my gym battle with Lenora. I needed rest. So we went to Pokèmon center and ate dinner. Dinner. Nothing really happened. After we ate we went to our rooms. The time was 7:30. Cilan went with me and Hilda went with Iris. We said our goodbyes and went into our rooms. I wanted to go to bed by 8:30. Cilan said he would go to bed around the same time. I went into the bathroom so I could take a shower. I got in and thought about Chris and May. I missed them so much. I cried thinking about the good times. I remember when we would all go together to buy ice cream. When we would go to the arcade to play games. All of this would've of happened at my home town in Pallet Town. We would go Vermillion City to hang out there. That's where the arcade was. That was where the ice cream was. I missed May. Her sweet personality. Her curves. Her smile. It was all gone. And Chris. The hanging out. The rough housing. I missed them so much. I was crying so much that I could probably bathe in my tears. I wanted them back. I needed to win the Unova League for them. I will win the Unova League for them. I got out and wiped my eyes. I dried myself. But as soon as I was about to leave I felt coldness. I turned around and saw a mist. I almost jumped out of my skin. But then my stomach lurched when I saw a face. It belonged to to my deceased girlfriend May. She was a ghost.

"Hello Ash." She said with a smile.

"M-May. What a-a-are you doing h-here?" I asked astonished.

"I wanted to tell you something." She said starting to cry. It immediately took effect on me because I started to cry.

"I want you to have a successful love life. So please go date Hilda. I've seen the way you look at her. I have been following you for a while." May said.

"You're fine with it?" I asked crying again.

"Yes i am. I love you Ash. I want you happy. And I miss you so much Ash. You will always be in my heart." She said while breaking down in tears. I responded by kneeling on the ground and put my head to the ground. I was so sad. I was grieving.

"You will always be in mine." I said while holding my hand to my heart.

"I will win my second gym battle for you and Chris." I said. I hugged the spot that she was in. I cried as I felt nothing, but freezing air. She was crying too.

"I will miss you. Goodbye Ash." She said while crying. I fell to the floor crying. If I didn't have the heater on Cilan would have heard me weeping. I wanted her back. But begging would get me nowhere. I needed to be strong. I got up and wiped my tears. I went to the door, turned off the heater and opened the door slowly. I checked the clock. It was 8:45. I was in there for almost an hour. Cilan was asleep. I tip toed to my bed, tucked myself in and went to sleep. Pikachu was near the edge of the bed.

Morning

"Ash wake up." I heard a voice say. I woke up and saw that it was Hilda. She was in her regular attire. I woke up and sat up. My eyes felt wet. I was crying. Hilda looked at me in worry. I put my head in the bed and cried. I was grieving so much. She came to my bed and sat down. I sat up to her sitting on my bed. I looked deeply into her eyes. I saw worry and sadness in them. She felt very bad for me. I put my head into her shoulder and cried. She patted and rubbed my back.

"Shhhhhhhh. It'll be all right." She said smiling. But she broke down crying. I looked up at her. She was beautiful when she cried. I put her hair to the behind of her ear. We looked at each other. "I want you to have a successful love life." The words echoed in my mind. I leaned forward and put my lips onto Hilda's. She whimpered into my mouth. More tears formed in her eyes. She didn't push the kiss away. Instead she went deeper in the kissed. We kissed passionately. We put our tongues in each other's mouths. Hilda was moaning. I never felt this feeling before. Was it ecstasy? I didn't know, but it felt right. We made out for a few minutes. The sensation i was feeling increased. I was also starting to become hot and I hooked off my shirt. I was getting a little "excited." So I helped Hilda out of her vest. We did this while making out. I let my feelings burst out as I put a hand on her ass. I was in heaven. I was so happy that I was kissing Hilda. I wanted this for a while. Now was time to take off her shirt. We stopped as she took off her shirt and she was left in her bra. I helped her uncool it. I was breathing heavily. She was breathing heavily. When she was about to take the bra off everything froze. It's that one damn moment where anything could happen. Then slowly, reality faded. Everything was fading to nothingness. And then there was black.

Reality

It was morning time. The light rays from the sun came through the window. Warming the surrounding room. It was the best thing someone could ever feeling in the morning. That was how I feel. I opened my eyes. There was no Hilda. I know she was still sleeping in the other room as Cilan was still asleep. He was facing towards the window. I then realized that that was no reality. It was a damn dream. A shitty dream. I got out of the bed and went to go to the bathroom. I looked myself in the mirror. I looked like crap. My eyes had crust in them. And they were baggy too. I wasn't going to go out looking like this. I then had a sudden thought. I then realized how I felt about Hilda. My feelings were true. I liked Hilda. I shook that thought off. Or I tried to at least. I thought of her caring personality. I thought of her smile. Just thinking of her smile put butterflies in my stomach. I shook off those thoughts and thought of my gym battle. I was going to use Pikachu for the battle. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom. I saw that Cilan was awake.

"Good morning Ash. How'd you sleep?" He said.

"Morning Cilan. I slept fine thank you." I replied. He went into the bathroom to go brush his teeth and wash his face. I went to go pack my stuff.

"Ready for your gym battle with Lenora?" Cilan asked behind me.

"I think I am. Let's see what she has to offer." I realized with a weak smile. He nodded. He went to go pack his stuff.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah let's move." He said. We left and locked the door. We waited for Iris and Hilda. I couldn't wait to see Hilda.

"So Ash. What is your strategy for the gym battle?" Cilan asked.

"Don't tell Iris or Hilda, but my strategy is to start defensive and alternate between offensive and defensive." I said with a hushed tone. I heard a door creak. My stomach dropped as I saw Hilda in the cheerleading outfit. Her hair was down. I stared at her as I stood absolutely still. I didn't even see her hand waving in front of me.

"Uh hello. Earth to Ash." She said still waving her hand in front of me. Iris was smirking.

"Uh you alright Ash?" Hilda asked.

"Uh y-yeah. Wh-why wouldn't I be?" I asked flustered. Well shit Ash. You were super breezy. Surprisingly Hilda bought it. We then walked to the lobby. I went up to Nurse Joy and thanked her while giving the keys. Apparently there was cooking station that was only available during morning. So Cilan went and us some breakfast. They were Oran berry pancakes. And they were the one of the best flapjacks I've ever had. They were the type that would melt in your mouth. My mom made the best, but Cilan is a pretty damn good cook. Those cucumber sandwiches were like restaurant quality. Actually it was way better. After we ate that delicious breakfast we headed out. We stopped by a few places just to sightsee. Hilda wanted to buy stuff, but I reminded her that we had a gym battle to go to Then we went to the gym. I stood there looking at the gym symbol. I then felt a rush of determination in me. I smirked. I was gonna win. And impress Hilda.

"So Ash. What your strategy?" Hilda asked.

"You'll see. Let's do this." I said pumping my fist. And I walked in.


	7. Determination

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. All rights go to The Pokemon Company. Sorry I haven't posted in a while. Anyway on with it. The gym battle will be my own version not from the anime.

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 **Bold: Pokedex**

Ash's P.O.V

I walked into the gym. And like Striaton City I was surprised to see what was inside. It was a library. A pretty big one at that too. I was facepalming while everyone else was admiring the place.

"I want to go see if they have books about dragons." Said Iris squealing. She sped off before any of us could say anything. I kept looking around as I walked further into the place.

"Well I wasn't expecting this. Just like last time." I said in disappointment. Cilan looked offended.

"Hey. I was just thinking you were another customer who wanted to eat," Cilan said in anger,"I then realized that you looked like another person who wanted to battle so I kind of stalled until you snapped." Cilan said calmly. Well that was weird. Angry one moment and calm the next. I could tell Hilda was thinking the same too. My stomach still lurches when I look at her. A lady came up to us. Cilan nudged me. That must be Lenora. She had dark skin and had Teal hair. Like a light Teal color. She was wearing Teal pants and a white shirt with a bow. She was tall too.

"Hello, my name is Lenora. How may I help you all today?" Said Lenora. Cilan said he has this. He stepped foward.

"Well our friend here Ash," I raised my hand to signal who I was,"Wanted a gym battle with you." Cilan Said.

"A gym battle he asks," She says as if almost intrigued and was scrutinizing me,"Then a gym battle will commence. You Ash look like a person who wants to get to the action. But before we start pick up a book." She said smiling. I looked at those damn things just sitting on the shelf waiting to be picked up. The hell with books. I want to battle.

"I am interested in my gym battle though." I said keeping my patience. She was testing me. Her aura is telling it all.

"I know you want to battle, but knowledge is just as important as strength in a battle." she said.

" Lenora does have a point there Ash. You need to know a lot about what you need to do in order to become a successful trainer." Said Cilan. Lenora nodded her head. I looked at those damn things again. Lenora led me to this one book and tapped it. Hilda told me to pick it up. Cilan said it could be a test. But I knew it all. It was a test. It had to be.

"Well if it means to start the gym battle fine. I will read this book." I picked it up. And just like I thought the bookshelf started moving. I stepped back and acted like I was surprised. About 10 seconds later where the bookshelf once was was a staircase to the battlefield.

"Well that happened." I said. Hilda and Cilan chuckled.

"Well Ash. You passed the test. You see, most trainers would just pick their own book to read than to choose the one I recommended for you. You have a personality that can be pestered easily. And you clearly have the ambition to battle so I guess we should down to the battlefield. Watch your head." Lenora said as we headed down the stairs. And pretty conveniently Iris tailed us. When we got down there we saw a guy standing on the sideline with a suit.

"Guys. This is my husband Hawes. He will be the referee for today." Lenora said. Hilda gasped. She was probably surprised by the height difference. Lenora looked about 6'5. Hawes looked like he was 5'3. That is a freaking foot apart. _"How the hell does that work sexually? You know what, not even going to think about it. Let's just get on with this damn battle_. _"_ We got into our positions.

"You can do it Ash." Yelled Hilda. I will win this for May. I will win this for Chris. And I WILL win this for Hilda.

"This will be a 2 on 2 battle between Ash and Lenora. Whoever has the last Pokemon standing wins. And only the challenger has the option to substitute," Said Hawes,"Bring out your Pokemon." Lenora brought out a dog Pokemon. I pulled out my Pokedex and pointed it at the dog.

 **"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokemon.** **It faces strong opponents with great courage. But, when at a disadvantage in a fight, this intelligent Pokémon long hair around its face provides an amazing radar that lets it sense subtle changes in its surroundings."** Thank you Pokedex.

"Alright Pikachu you're up." I said as Pikachu jumped off of my shoulder onto the battlefield.

"Let the battle begin." Shouted Hawes. I could hear hear Hilda cheering on for me. I thought about the encounter with May's ghost. My determintation at it's max. Pikachu could feel it too.

"Alright Ash you get the first move." Said Lenora.

"No. You go first."I said. She looked surprised. I looked at the sideline and even Cilan was surprised and confused.

"Brave move. Alright Lillipup use Work Up." Said Lenora. I have never heard of that move before.

"Alright now use Hyper Fang." Said Lenora as Lillipup came charging towards me.

"Pikachu dodge it with Iron Tail active." And Pikachu did just that. He must've read my mind because he struck Lillipup while he was off guard. Lillipup howled in pain.

"Lillipup are you alright?" Said Lenora. Lillipup responded by getting up and growling with determintation."

"That's more like it. Alright Lillipup use Work Up." Said Lenora.

"While he is doing that use Thunderbolt." I said quickly.

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUU." He yelled using one of the most powerful Thunderbolts I have seen in a long time.

"Dodge it!" Said Lenora. Lillipup tried, but the Thunderbolt was lightning fast (no pun intended) and tailed him before he could completly get out of the way. He fell to the ground and those swirls appeared in his eyes which means the Pokemon has fainted.

"Lillipup is unable to battle so the winner is Pikachu." Said Hawes.

"Well I have to say that has to be the strongest and fastest bolt of lightning I've seen in a long time. It even beats Elesa's Elektross. She is the gym leader of Nimbasa city," Said Lenora. That was some good information.

"Time to put Pikachu back on your shoulder." Said Lenora." _I will shit on the next Pokemon that comes out."_ I thought.

"We'll see about that. You can't defeat him if he is not on the battlefield. Pikachu return." He obeyed as he came back. I pulled out a Pokeball. It contained my beloved Lucario. I tossed it without saying anything. He appeared and the room went silent. Even Hilda stopped cheering. I looked over at her. She was smirking knowing that I was about to shit on the next Pokemon.

"Alright Watchog. Come on out." Said Lenora as a sort of rat looking Pokemon came out. I pulled out my Pokedex again.

 **"Watchog, the Lookout Pokemon, and the evolved form of Patrat.** **When they see an enemy, their tails stand high, and they spit the seeds of berries stored in their cheek pouches. They make the patterns on their bodies shine in order to threaten predators. Keen eyesight lets them see in the dark."**

"I will start off this time. Lucario use Bone Rush." I said. Lucario ran at breakneck speed and before Lenora could say something Watchog was hit. Watchog fell as Lucario did 3 backflips to his original position.

"Well Ash that is fast. I will end this though. Watchog use Hyper Beam maximum power." Yelled Lenora.

"Use Aura Sphere." I said with determination and launched an Aura Sphere larger than I have seen it before. Both moves collided and just 4 seconds later Aura Sphere shot towards Watchog disintigrating the Hyper Beam. It hit Watchog and he fell flat on it's face with swirls in his eyes.

"Watchog is unable to battle so Lucario is the winner. Ash is the winner of this battle." Said Hawes. Hilda ran up to me.

"You did you did it!" She squealed as she hugged me. I was caught off guard. Her hair smelled like coconut. She then stopped and we looked away feeling awkward. Iris was smirking and Cilan was smiling. _"Well that happened. I wish it lasted forever."_ I thought. Lenora came up to me.

"You are by far the most powerful trainer I have battled. Here is your badge. The Basic Badge." She said holding out a badge in her hand.

"Thank you Lenora it has been an honor to battle you." I said happily. We thanked her and headed out the door.

"Well Ash what's next?" Asked Iris.

"We head to Castelia City for my third gym badge." I said looking at the evening sky. We started walking back to the Pokemon Center. While we were walking I looked at Hilda. She was beautiful. Her eyes were gleaming in the sunset. Her lower back length hair blowing in the wind. Her cheerful face. Her cheerleading uniform. I just wanted to tell her how I felt. But I don't know if she'll feel the same way though. That hug was something, but I don't know. I looked straight ahead and the Pokemon Center was in view. We walked in when we got there at went to get keys for a room.

"Hey Nurse Joy do you two rooms with two beds again?" I asked politely.

"Sure, hold on one sec." She went to go find the keys.

"Maybe we should change things up a bit. How about Ash and I take one room and Iris and Cilan take the other?" Said Hilda. Iris smirked knowing what's up. We all nodded in agreement though. I know something is up to. I have this feeling that Hilda may feel the same way for me.

"Alright I have 209 and 211." She said handing me the keys.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." I said as we started walking towards the cafeteria. We went to go order some food. My stomach needed it.

"Nice battle back there." Said Iris.

"Yeah you pummeled Lenora." Hilda said excitedly.

"You beat her, but you kind of went all out on Lenora though." Cilan said. The girls shot him mean looks. He did this "I'm just saying" look.

"Cilan is actually right. I went a little overboard. Look. I have to tell you something. You may think it's bullshit, but it really happened." I told them the story of how I met May's ghost last night. I excluded the part about her saying I could date Hilda. I ended up in tears when I finished.

"I'm so sorry Ash." Said Cilan. Iris looked sympathic and Hilda looked like she was about to cry. We finished our food and headed to our rooms and said our goodnights. I entered the room 211 with Hilda and she said she was going to go take a shower. I sat on my bed thinking about the Legacy sinking and everything after that. I met people who felt bad for me and cheered me up at times. They were my friends. I sat there for another 8 minutes and then Hilda came out. My jaw dropped to the lobby. Her eyes was were glimmering in the moonlight. Her hair was shiny and she put it in pigtail braids and she was wearing pink footsies. She looked beautiful, but in a cutesy way. I had to keep my eyes off of her. I was going to go to bed because I was really tired. And we had to head out early tomorrow.

"Hey Hilda I am going to bed." I said looking at her. It was really hard trying to keep my eyes on heer for a short time.

"Alright then. Goodnight Ashy. I mean Ash." She said covering her mouth blushing. I pretended that it was nothing. The only other people who call me that is my mom and Gary. He calls me "Ashy Boy". She likes me back I think. I hope she does. I turned off the light to the room and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. Tomorrow we were going to head out for Castelia City.


	8. Fighting

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Let's get on with it.

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 **Bold: Pokedex**

Hilda's P.O.V

I woke up with hair in my face. I had my hair in braids all night and now it is all wild. I had to take them out. I got up to undo them. I turned over and saw the clock. It read a quarter till 5 in the morning. The weird thing was that Ash was no where to be seen. the bathroom light is off so it that means he left the place. What could he be doing at this time of day? the sun hasn't even started coming yet. I had to go see what he was doing. I went into the bathroom to change. My hair was very wavy do to the fact that I had it braided all night. My eyes had bags and had crust. I washed my face and put on my attire to go see what Ash was up to. I left the bathroom thinking that Ash was maybe training out somewhere. So I headed out of the room and went to the battlefield and sure enough he was there with Pikachu and Lucario. He must be seeing about Pikachu's move Bolt Strike. He was also trying to teach Lucario a new move. It looked like Flare Blitz. But then I saw this massive Lizard Pokemon. It was orange and had massive 's tail had fire. Ash said he only had 2 Pokemon. I wondered why he didn't tell about that Pokemon. I pulled out my Pokedex.

 **"Charizard, the Flame Pokemon, and the evolved form of Charmeleon.** **Breathing intense, hot flames, it can melt almost anything. Its breath inflicts terrible pain on enemies. It is said that Charizard's fire burns hotter if it has experienced harsh battles."** So that is a Charizard. It looks like he is teaching Charizard a move I have never seen before.

"Alright Charizard. Try it again. Use Blaze Tower!" Ash said. Charizard used Will-O-Wisp, but the Will-O-Wisp looked lava red instead of transparent purple. There were 4 orbs that shot out of Charizard's mouth. It travelled a few feet then stopped. It exploded into a tower of flames, hence the word "Blaze Tower". When it was done I could feel the heat all the way where I was standing. I was hiding in bushes some 100 yards away. That is impressive feeling the heat all the over here. Well he doesn't need to teach that.

"Lucario. I want you to focus on the heat around you and use that to create fire of your own. When you use it in the future I want you to pretend that there is heat around you." Ash said looking at Lucario's eyes. Ash steeped back to give him some space. Lucario looked like he understood and he started concentrating. A bubble of red started to form around his body. He started yelling because it must have been painful since he is not a Fire Type. He is part Steel so I can see why it is painful. But then the bubble of red turned into blue which signals that he is doing it right. He yelled I guess out of pain and determination and he used it onto a huge boulder. There was a huge explosion and smoke appeared. Once the smoke cleared the boulder was disintigrated. Some small pieces of rock was red hot from the heat. Ash ran up to Lucario excited.

"You did it Lucario. You used Flare Blitz." He said smiling. Lucario looked proud as they gave each other a high five. That was the strongest Flare Blitz I have ever seen period. Ash looked at where I was. I tried hiding, but he saw me. He ran over here calling my name. I was about to run when he ran in front of me.

"What the hell was that all about?" I asked angry. I realized he has been lying about his Pokemon. And I don't know how he knew I was there hiding in the bushes. Then my mind flashed back to when he healed that Pansear with his hands. I was beginning to become pissed.

"Why were you out looking at me? Are you stalking me or something?" He asked clearly angry. I retorted.

"Well excuse me for caring about you." I said with an angry voice.

"Well you can care about yourself." He said really angry now.

"Fine. But you know what Ash Ketchum. I cared about you when you found out your girlfriend and your brother died," He started tearing up. I started regretting it, wanting to stop, but my anger took over, "I even tried cheering you up at your gym battles, but now I regret doing that all to a person who has secrets. I tried to give shit, but now I do not anymore." I said angry tears coming out of my eyes.

"Go to hell." He said with his fists clenched.

"Where your brother and girlfriend went. No thanks." I retorted. I probably shouldn't have said that. Because he brought out Charizard. Was he going to attack me? i was panicking so I started yelling for help. But that wasn't what he was doing.

"Pikachu get on my shoulder," He muttered as he got on Charizard's back, "We're going back to travelling on our own so we don't have to be with an ass." Ash said shaking his head. I stopped yelling as soon as he said that. I was sad, but still I was enraged and so I said "Go on, leave." And leave he did because as soon as I said that his Charizard flapped his wings, flew into the air, and sped off. Well Hilda. You stupid piece of shit. You just let your crush leave you here with a beautiful sunset. Why did I have to act like an ass? I walked back to the Pokemon Center crying with sadness and anger not towards Ash, but anger towards myself. I went up to my room and went to go read the clock. It read 7:00. I was out there for over 2 hours. I sat on my bed and sobbed until I heard a knock on the door. I went up to go see who it was. I opened the door to Iris and Cilan. Their expressions went from happy to worried in a flash.

"Hilda. Sweeteart what happened?" Iris asked as she put her arm around me. I sat on the bed with Iris' arm around me and Cilan stood. I told them the whole story.

"He just up and left? Like that? That is pretty rude of him." Said Iris in an anguish tone.

"Yeah, but Hilda did a dick move though. What she said to Ash was pretty messed up." Said Cilan. Iris did nod in agreement this time.

"What do I do guys? I want to apologize, but he probably already went through Pinwheel Forest and crossing the Skybridge to Castelia City." I said sobbing harder at the thought of him doing that happily.

"Considering on what you just said probably. But hey. He may come back and realize what a mistake he made." Said Cilan. I hope he was right. I really do.

Ash's P.O.V(The time when they were fighting)

"Go to hell." I said with my fists rolled up.

"Where your brother and girlfriend went. No thanks." Hilda said. That hurt me so much I brought out Charizard. Hilda thought I was going to attack her so she started yelling which prompted me to get on Charizard faster.

"Pikachu get on my shoulder." He reluctantly got on and he looked sad and worried. Probably because of what was going to happen to our friendship. I hopped on to Charizard's back.

"Go on, leave." Hilda said while crossing her arms. I didn't say anything else as Charizard flapped his wings, flew up into the air and sped away towards forest. Probably the Pinwheel Forest. I sat there, the wind rushing through my hair. I was crying out of sadness and anger towards myself. Lucario's voice came to my mind.

"Ash I heard everything. Are you alright?" Lucario asked.

"No. I am such an ass. I just ruined my friendship with Hilda. I had a crush on her. Goddamn it. Why did I act like an ass towards her?" I asked sobbing like there is no tomorrow.

"You should probably go apologize to her." Said Lucario. I was considering that but _"Where your brother and girlfriend went. No thanks"_ came to mind which made me angry at her.

"What she said to me. No I will not apologize to her." I said. Trees flew past us below us.

"She doesn't mean it." Lucario said.

"How do you know?" I asked in anger.

"Because I could sense her aura." That made my emotions freeze. I had to trust Lucario. I looked at my Poketch. The time was 7:00. I looked up and saw a bridge and past that was very tall buildings. That had to be Castelia City. But I told Charizard to stop. I told him to head back to Nacrene City. I was going to apologize to Hilda. Then with or without her, Cilan and Iris I would head to Castelia City for my third gym battle.


End file.
